


Exo in School version 2

by Tsian_Raymond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsian_Raymond/pseuds/Tsian_Raymond
Summary: This is the second POV where you date Chanyeol instead of Kris.





	1. Chapter 1

It was your first day back at school, but something was different. The school wasn't talking about the popular girls like always but they were talking about the new students. You had overheard some teachers talking about how they were famous. You walked to one spot in the diner where you always waited for your friend. Finally after about 10 minuets you saw your friend,(Y/F/N), came around the corner. "Hey(Y/N) who are the new students, are they famous or something?" she asked with a confused look on her face. You answered with " I don't know." The bell suddenly rang. Its was time for first lesson of the first semester.

Something was odd. The teacher came in with two body guards behind him. He removed you and your friend from the room. "You two students will be tutoring some new students." Announced the teacher. You looked at (Y/F/N) and turned back. She asked sir who they were but he didn't answer. You both walked towards the room you were meeting them in. As you walked towards the door you heard voices. You opened it and saw your favorite band EXO was sat right in front of you. "Annyeong!" screamed Exo, one voice deeper than the rest. The same voice asked who you were. You froze, you couldn't answer. (Y/F/N) filled in seeing you were struggling and said " Your Chanyeol from Exo.", "What are you doing hear of all places? Oh and i am (Y/F/N) and this is (Y/N)  your biggest fan. You saw Suho staring at (Y/F/N) an you knew she felt something too. You felt like someone was staring at you too, so you turned to see Chanyeol smiling at you. You felt your heart flutter. Butterflies were in your stomach.

After you met the you showed them around the school with (Y/F/N). You were especially staying close to Chanyeol. You two had a strong connection. You felt like you have known him forever. The school day had finished and they took you and (Y/F/N) to their dorm to study. As you and the rest of them walked into the dorm you saw Kris on the couch playing on the PS4 they had. You saw Chanyeol and Sehun sit with him. So you decided to join. Chanyeol looked adorable still in his school uniform. " He-ello Chanyeol did you enjoy it today? I hope it wasn't boring or anything." Chanyeol just smiled and said no you weren't boring in fact you were amazing".  You leaned up against him in excitement that he was impressed by your work. But you didn't realize where your hand was. You heard a quite moan then looked to where your hand was. It was on his crotch. His hand covered his mouth after realizing what he had done. He dropped the remote and asked you "Do you want to help me study?" Of course you said yes. As you and Chanyeol were running to his room hand in hand, you saw (Y/F/N) going into Kris's room and you winked at her. You ran into his room and shut the door behind you.

 You felt the tension between you, sexual tension. Then without warning he crashed his lips against yours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT in this chapter, in fact the whole chapter. Enjoy ~

Then without warning, he pushed you against the wall and crashed his lips into yours. This took you by shock, but you didn't push him away. You couldn't believe that you were making out with Park Chanyeol. You started to rub his crotch with one of your hands, which turned him on even more, whilst the other was pinned against the wall. He broke the kiss to let out a huge moan but didn’t hesitate to kiss you again. You both stopped each other and he ripped off your school blouse and threw it across the room. You did the same for his shirt.

 He pushed you to the bed and took your skirt off leaving you in your underwear which was soaked. His soft lips left a trail of kisses down your stomach until he reached your underwear. With one swift pull, your underwear was off and chanyeol stuck one finger inside you. He waited to see if you were okay and then put another finger in. “Cha-Chanyeol,” you panted. “This will be my first time,” he smiled at you and replied, “then I will have to go easy on you.” You grin the moaned in arousal as he added a third finger. Suddenly, he stopped and you glared at him in annoyance until you saw him pulling down his trousers and boxers. Opening your mouth in awe, you gasped at how ‘privileged’ he was. “You like what you see?” Nodding at him, he leaned over you and pushed half of his length in to see if it hurt you. “Ah, Chanyeol, this feels great,” You moaned, he thrusted into you at a steady pace until it was tantalizingly painful. You ‘fessed up and said “Chanyeol, harder, please.” He clearly understood you because he slammed his full length into you. You yelled in a mixture of pain and pleasure forgetting that there were very thin walls surrounding you but you didn’t care.

You moaned louder and louder which made him thrust faster. He felt you tighten around him as you came which made him release load after load in you. He had to clean up the mess and then the two of you fell asleep, in each others arms.

It was early morning, around 2 am and you woke up to see that you were still in Chanyeols bedroom. You tried to get up but felt something pull you back down. You turned to see Chanyeols puppy eyes staring at you, lustfully. "Not now, my mom is probably wondering where I am." Chanyeol refused to let go and kissed the back of your neck. "Fine, I will message my mom to tell her i'm okay." After you messaged her, you kissed Chanyeol and the two of you dozed back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked it, it would mean a lot~~

**Author's Note:**

> I will take a while to update this but i hope you liked the first chapter.


End file.
